1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing set. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric fishing set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electric fishing related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,324 to Barton teaches a portable hand held type fishing reel having a motor operably connected with the spool member of the reel for facilitating winding of the fishing line onto the spool without interference with the normal operation of the fishing reel, the motor being operably connected with a switch by a battery pack which may be remotely disposed with respect to the reel, a drive assembly connected with the spool member and selectively operable upon energization of the motor for winding of the line onto the spool, the drive assembly including a pivotal lever having a normal position wherein the drive connection between the motor and spool is disengaged and selectively movable to provide an engaged position between the motor and spool, the lever being particularly designed whereby the driving engagement between the motor and spool is achieved prior to energization of the motor to substantially preclude accidental damage of the engaged driving elements.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,072 to Stealy teaches a fishing reel having a drive motor, gearing, stationary spool for the fishing line and a flanged winding cup provided with a guide for a pickup pin extendable through the flange, together with a cam for causing the guide and pickup pin to be extended, includes a spring which moves the winding cup toward the cam and produces sufficient force to maintain the guide on the cam against a surge of a fish when the pickup pin is extended to use the gearing and unactuated drive motor as a brake. An optical fiber, terminating adjacent the winding cup flange, transmits an impression of the line moving in front of its end around the winding flange during casting or the pickup pin similarly moving, to a translation device which converts the number of rotations into feet, meters, or the like. Such movement is correlated with the amount of line moved onto or off the spool to compensate for differing diameters of a line loop so wound or unwound. A series of solar cells are mounted on the top of the reel housing or form a portion thereof for producing current to charge the batteries, through a diode which permits flow of current one way only. A variable resistance switch for starting the motor not only regulates the speed and power of the motor for playing a fish but also facilitates causing the motor to turn very slightly in order to cause the pickup guide to climb the cam when, after casting, the resistance of the unactuated motor and gearing to movement of the line is to be utilized for braking purposes.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,585 to Korte teaches a motorized fishing device having a body containing a motor, a power source preferably a battery, and a propeller driven by the motor for propelling the body through the water. A float, preferably a bobber, is attached to the body to stabilize it and keep it afloat while also indicating its position in the water. The body is equipped with means for mounting it to a fishing line to be movable along the line relative thereto upstream of a hook and sinker or other tackle located at the end portion of the line. The body additionally includes a releasable catch for fixing the line relative to the body so that initially, the body will feed out the line off a rod and reel as the body is propelled through the water. The catch may be released either by a striking fish or by the user applying tension to the line. Release of the catch allows direct feel through the line to a hooked fished and also may be to change the depth of the hook and sinker in the water. The body also has a cage about the propeller to protect it from weeds or other vegetation in the water as well as entanglement by the line.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,944 to Atwell teaches a spinning reel for fishing which is arranged to retrieve the line either by a hand crank or by an electric motor. Either of the alternative drives may be actuated without effect on the other. The entire mechanism including the electric motor and batteries is enclosed in a single casing. Either of the controls for retrieving the line may be used without requiring operation of a preselecting mechanism. The motor drive control of the illustrated embodiment comprises an axially slidable worm wheel driven by the motor and biased to its driving position and which is moved against the bias and out of its driving position by operation of the hand crank.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,181 to Fowles teaches a cordless electric fishing reel, wherein a conventional fishing pole includes an elongate, hollow handle mounted rearwardly of a fixedly secured fishing reel. The handle includes a selfcontained battery pack aligned with an electric motor wherein the electric motor is cooperative with plural sets of planetary gears which an output shaft of the planetary gear arrangement directed and aligned with a ratchet mechanism. The ratchet mechanism is operative for engagement interiorly of a ratchet sleeve to engage and drive the associated reel for rewinding of the fishing line associated with the reel. A pivotally mounted switch mounted on the handle is formed with a medial bore for receiving in a non-binding manner the output of the planetary gear arrangement with an electrical contact arrangement positioned at a lowermost end of the switch for selectively energizing the motor.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,657 to Chen teaches a motorized spinning reel driving device for fastening in a spinning reel of a fishing rod for taking up a fishing line without changing the original structure of such a spinning reel and fishing rod. The device comprises a housing having received therein a battery case, a motor connected to the battery in the battery case, a reducing gear set mounted on the output end of the motor. A driving shaft is secured to the output end of the reducing gear and protrudes beyond the housing, which driving shaft has a hexagonal conical projection on its rear end so that it can be fastened in the hexagonal hole of a spinning reel of different size.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electric fishing related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.